Oh My God!
by Nimiko
Summary: Well this is rated R because of the language. It's a CrossOver of Inuyasha and Various Anime and Non Anime shows it's gonna be hilarious. But this fan fic is about Inuyasha and the inu-gang gets trapped in the woods of illusions


Disclaimer: Oh yea for sure I own Inuyasha. *people raises their eyebrows at me* ok ok i don't own it! but i will someday! *someone throws a frying pan at me* ouch ok i will never own INUYASHA are you happy now! *runs home and crys and watches inuyasha over and over*  
  
Everyone was walking for two days so far an it seemed like they wasn't getting no where. Shippo sighs in aggravation. Inuyasha got us lost again hasn't he? Shippo asked Kagome from on top of her head. SHHHH Shippo but I think he has. Inuyasha looked behind him and growled. I DIDN'T GET NO ONE LOST I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING SO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! Everyone jumped back from Inuyasha. Yea whatever Inuyasha. Shippo said. Feh dumb ass fox. Inuyasha chuckled to himself. Inuyasha.....? What Kagome? Inuyasha asked while looking at the sky. SIT BOY! DON'T CRUSE AROUND LITTLE KIDS! Kagome said while stepping over him. So Inuyasha which way do we go? Miroku asked while trying not to laugh in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha pointed to the left of him where it seemed like a strange fog covered the ground. They was now in the middle of the strange forest. When Sango looked at Inuyasha an asked " Um Inuyasha are you sure this is the way ". Um yeah if i wasn't sure why would i take you here think before you talk Sango. Inuyasha said with a mean tone. Sango was about to pick up a big rock and throw it at Inuyasha when she saw a purple and pink blurr ran behind the trees. Whoah did you guys see that! Sango are you high or something? Kagome asked a little worried. Inuyasha whispered to kagome " miroku probaly snuck some of that grass into her food again " Kagome nodded then glared at Miroku. What!? What did i do!? Miroku asked while scratchiing his head. Sango was looking all around herself. Sango started to Think ~ Damn I must be loosing it ~. All the sudden a purple teletubie tackled Miroku to the ground. Miroku screamed in fear as the Teletubie bit his ears. AHHHHHH HELP HELP GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Miroku started running into trees trying to knock it off of him. Inuyasha then pulled his Tetsusaiga and pointed it down at the teletubie. What the fuck are you! Inuyasha glared at the purple teletubie. My name is Tinkie Winkie. Tinkie Winkie giggled. Ew what kind of name is that! Miroku shouted as he was trying to stop his ear from bleeding. Tinkie Winkie let out an ear piecing cry. Then the forest went black an no one could see anything but before someone asked what's Miroku yelped. That gay looking creature just touched my ass! Miroku cried on Kagome's shoulder. Now you know how I feel. Sango said. Sango.....? Do I really make you feel like that? Miroku asked sincerly. yeah like i don't like to be touched all the time can you say " Personal Space ". Sango asked. Sango started walking away then hit a tree. OUCH! Everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha this is all your fault! Everyone else except Inuyasha said " YEA ". Everyone started getting sleepy an fell asleep one by one. There was a terrifiying scream that woke everyone up. Inuyasha fell out of the tree an feel on top of Kagome. Inuyasha blinked then started looking into Kagome's light brown eyes. Then Miroku said AHEM. Kagome blushed furiously. Um...well should we go see what that was? Miroku looked into the dark forest then quickly said NO. What happen if it's that tinkie winkie thing again then he probaly went to go get his friends. Miroku shuddered at the thought of more of them. Well Miroku maybe if you ask nicely it would bare you child. sango laughed. Sango don't even joke like that. All the sudden a pot of hunny was thrown on Inuyasha, a toy was thrown at Shippo, a purse was thrown at miroku, a block was thrown at Sango, and nothing was thrown at Kagome. What the hell!? Look i'm gonna go this way an you guys go that way. Inuyasha said while leaving. Well ahem Inuyasha what about me. Kagome asked curiously. Well Kagome gaurd camp we don't want you to get hurt. Now do we? Inuyasha walked off until the forest darkness engulfed him. Shippo do you need me to come with you. Kagome asked. Nah I can handle my self but thanks for asking Kagome. And Miroku and Sango was already gone and kagome was left at camp by herself. She started humming my dearest to herself as she sat and waited. She stopped when she heard someones voice saying " Kagome...Kagome...Come here and play with us play with us forever....until you die...." Kagome was now frightend. The fire at the camp went out in one swipe of the when. And Kagome screamed.  
  
AN: Opps I did a cliffhangged did i well sowwie! just don't hate me! ^_^ R&R Oh and if you wanna see them meet somebody just but it in your review and i'll but it in! Okiez bye bye! ^_~ 


End file.
